Patch Notes: Version 1.77
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.77 Release Notes Classic ruleset Server July 12, 2005 NEW SERVER TYPE With this version, we are introducing the Classic ruleset servers, Gareth and Lamorak. Both servers utilize a ruleset with two main features: no access to Trials of Atlantis content, and a "ranged buff" system. As this version is focused on the new server type, we will only have a handful of tweaks and fixes for the other ruleset servers. We will resume with our standard version procedures with Version 1.78. Â - Trials of Atlantis zones will not be available, nor will Artifacts or Master Levels. You will be able to play Trials of Atlantis races. Â - All concentration buffs have a range limit of 5000 units and will be available only to the buffer and his groupmates. Anyone outside of the group cannot receive concentration buffs. The range limit also applies to player pets. Â - The /level command has been disabled for the Classic ruleset server type. Â - The freelevel system is active on the Classic ruleset server type and has been set to 7 days (characters will be granted a free amount of experience every seven days, if the character has attained a level by regular play in that time). Â Â - Housing lot prices will remain at full value (93 platinum) for a period of 21 real time days after launch of the new ruleset servers. After 21 real time days, lot prices will begin to decay at a reverse auction rate of 500 gold per real time hour. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Lower value power regeneration and damage add spells will no longer overwrite higher value versions of these spells. Spell and Style Messaging Fixes Â - The caster of the spell will now receive a message when the effect has been removed from the target for the following spell lines: Ultimate Demoralization, Greater Resignation, Greater Infirmity, Empower Cold, Empower Matter, Empower Heat, Null Strength, Void Chains, Kinetic Siphon, Entropic Pestilence, Void Hardiness, Void Spirit, and Void Dissipation. Â - You will now receive a spell expired message for the Shadow's Reflex spell line. Â - You will now receive messages when Phase Shift is activated and when it expires. Â - Forceful Zephyr will now display a message to the caster and the players within the area of the zephyr when the zephyr is summoned. Â - Grapple messages have been changed to more clearly indicate who is grappling and who is being grappled. Â - Essence Sear and Essence Dampen will now correctly print a message in the chat window when a target is affected by the spell. Â - The following artifacts have had extra spell messaging added for their use abilities: Tablet of Atlantis, Flask, Ceremonial Bracers, and Eirene's Chestpiece. Â - The following artifacts have had extra spell messaging added for their use2 abilities: Maddening Scalars, Tablet of Atlantis, Scepter of the Meritorious, Ceremonial Bracers, Golden Spear, Traitor's Dagger, Shades of Mist, and Snakecharmer's Greave. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Critical Strike Style Changes Â - The bleed effect on Stunning Stab has been changed to stack (instead of overwrite) with the bleed effect from Perforate Artery. Â - Leaper has had its effect changed from a bleed to a slow (combat speed debuff). Â - The bleed effect on Ripper will now stack (instead of overwrite) with the bleed effect from Hamstring. Albion Style Changes Â - Thrust - The bleed effect on Bloody Dance will now stack (instead of overwrite) with the bleed effect from Puncture. Midgard Style Changes Â - Spear - The bleed effect on Raze will now stack (instead of overwrite) with the bleed effect from Stab. Â - Shield - Increased the growth rate on the Valkyrie only style, Maneuver. Hibernia Style Changes Â - Blunt - The bleed effect on Bone Crusher will now stack (instead of overwrite) with the bleed effect from Impact. Â - Pierce - The bleed effect on Wyvern's Bite will now stack (instead of overwrite) with the bleed effect from Dragonspider. Â - Lowered the endurance cost on the Large Weapon style, Obliteration. Friar Â - The Staff style, Holy Staff, has been changed to a rear positional style with a combat speed debuff effect. Â - We have lowered the power costs for the Blessed Encouragement spell line. In addition to this change, the cast times for these spells have been lowered from 4 seconds to 3 seconds. Spiritmaster Â - All pets will now have a helm when summoned. Warlock Â - (Bug Fix) Spell of Regeneration and Spell of Power will now correctly overwrite themselves when reapplied by the Warlock. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Item Notes Â - (Albion) The War Chain of Heresy, Barbed Whip of Heresy, and War Hammer of Heresy now correctly have level appropriate spells attached to them. Â - (Albion) The War Hammer of Heresy has it's speed and damage adjusted along with correctly weilding in the right hand only. Â - (Albion) Armor from Waning Spirits in Salisbury Plains are now the appropriate level in line with the monster levels. Â - (Midgard) Gib will no longer drop staves that are non-usable by Midgard players. Â - (Midgard) Gotawitch will no longer drop items that are non-usable by Midgard players. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Aerus Quests Â - Scholar Girec will now allow Infiltrators to activate the Foppish Sleeves. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring Â - The centurio manipularis inside the Lair of Doom will no longer attack players from across the dungeon. Â Dungeons Â - Darkspire: The summoned traps will now only appear if there are appropriate measures available to disable them. COOPERATIVE SERVER NOTES Â - Powerful monsters that inhabit the keeps throughout the lands have discovered new powers! They have begun to employ new tactics and abilities based on these powers and have grown increasingly difficult. However, the confidence granted by these new powers have caused these lords to neglect thier minions, and this neglect has resulted in a lack of training and preparation for the guards surrounding each of the keeps. Rumor amongst the common folk seem to indicate that some of these monsters are hoarding more and more of the powerful Dreaded Seals. FOUNDATIONS NOTES Â - (Albion) The horse ticket from Avinna to Fellesti in Stoneleigh has been removed and replaced with a ticket to Estendel. Â - (Hibernia) The horse ticket from Kohann to Gelvan in Broughshane will now be accepted. Item Notes Â - The Legendary Afanc wall trophy is now a more appropriate size. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes